Rumic World Short Stories
by XxXDanatyXxX
Summary: Short stories of the rumic gang being dorks and best friends,this gang is formed by the rumic girls (Kagome, Akane, Lum and Sakura) and the rumic boys( Inuyasha, Ranma, Rinne and Ataru), all of them is based of the finale of their respective timelines and is their ways of life after "The Town That Time Forgot" events.
1. Brother and Sister

Characters: Inuyasha and Lum

Warning: None

 _I think I wasn't good of chossing a title but still I hope artistefish this little thing, cheers you up!_

* * *

"It was your fault , wasn't it?" Lum scowled while looking at Inuyasha.

"Wha?!" Inuyasha was taken back at Lum expression" Of course not, you moron, It was her fault!"

"Well then, if that's true, why could she be mad at you?"

"I don't know, She only said, that she was doing to do something special for dinner and I helped her capturing some food, she actually should have thanked me!"

"Capturing?"

"Well yeah, I went to caught some pigeons, I brought them to her, but they were making a lot of flying around the hallway."

Lum facepalmed.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you did that"

Lum only sighed, sometimes inuyasha needed to think more about it how some topics in the feudal era were more different in the modern era, _'I need to talk to Kagome about it, Inuyasha had the best intentions but he doesn't know that somethings he's used to do, it's not a thing to simply do in this era'_

"Inuyasha remember when I told you about how was the food in my planet and how spicy it was to the human people?"

"Yeah, Ataru told me about it too, that with only one of your cookies where like eating Satan's tongue"

 _'Darling didn't need to be that specific!'_ The embarassment was short lived, she needed to get to the point to inuyasha, she will talk to her Darling about the cookies later.

"What I mean with this is, that our tastes are different, just like the way you, well, get your food, in the modern era you can save doing the hunting, the food is already captured and prepared, to only fried it or making it better, so it's extrange to do what you did in this times, even if it's normal to you, for other people is pretty weird"

"Damn, so it is my fault" inuyasha said annoyed, he needed more classes of what he can do and what can't he do in this time.

" It's okay, even with that, Kagome loves you, I think it only catched her off guard, that's all, but you need to talk to her about this things, so you can prevent some problems for happening" Lum smiled.

Inuyasha smiled at the positive smile of her.

"You been trying something about that, didn't ya?" he smirked.

"We..well, I am practicing with Kagome of how can I cook things less spicy, but is still a long way to go, but I will try my best because I love Darling and I want him to enjoy the food I make for him " She said.

"Keh!, it's better that doing anything!"he said with a teasing voice" But still, don't use Ataru as a guinea pig for that, one day you will kill him"

" Hmph, Sometimes I understand Kagome for being mad about your childish attitude, Big Brother!" she said the last sentence without thinking.

Inuyasha was surprised at this, but he still smiled.

Then Lum noticed the last sentence that slip out of her mouth, embarassed, recently it was a thing that has been coming out for her mouth more than usual when she talked about him with Ten,but to think that it really escaped it her like this…..

"Keh, who's being childish now and don't worry about it, you don't need to be scared about it, after all is not that bad, isn't _Little sister?_ " he said with a playful grin.


	2. Friends

Characters: The Rumic Boys (Inuyasha, Ataru, Ranma and Rinne)

Warnings: Bullying themes

 _A/N: A one shot based of my very first comic of the Rumic boys_

—–.-.-.-.-.-

Ataru knew that he could skip classes today, he wasn't feeling as his usual self and he actually was kinda moody, but maybe going to classes will help him to improve his spirits.

In times like this he missed Lum so badly, the loneliness of the day was uncommon to him when Lum and the guys entered his life but today was the day that she needed to renovate her passport with her father and the boys said that they will meet with him after classes so, it really wasn't that bad.

* * *

Ataru's day went bad, he got a really low grade in Math, Shinobu, Mendou and Rinnosuke were on a Mendou's family trip with him, the nurse Sakura was with her good-for nothing-uncle Cherry visiting other relatives in Kyoto and Ran wasn't in class today, she probably was on a Date with Rei.

And then, there where the older students graders, the seniors of the Tomobiki High School, who have been picking hard of him quite recently with everything they could, Ataru could always ignore them or pass them, also he knew that they were bulling him because of his popularity in school, and knowing that it was the last year of them and not being popular in any single thing was like putting alcohol to the burn of their pride , they were pretty angry about that insignificant thing, using this to bully everyone who cross their road, discharging their angriness with a poor student who doesn't even talk to them.

"Look at that, isn't that person our friend Moroboshi?"

 _Fuck_

"What are all of you doing here?"Ataru said without looking at them, he did not expect to find them in the backyard of the School, his tactic of avoiding them went to the trash.

"We just decided to change our spot for today, who would think that we will found you, the luck is good to us today"

 _And it seems to be perfect for me today,_ Ataru's sarcastic mind through.

"Listen, I don't have time to talk with you guys today, so if you excuse-"

"But where are you going Ataru with so much rush, why don't you wait and talk a little bit with your Seniors?" The leader of the gang speaked, his voice was calm and with a hint of something that made Ataru's nerves go high.

"Atsushi, we all know that you and your other six friends are not here for a friendly talk"He didn't have time to talk with these guys, his friends were waiting for him already and he didn't want to lost time with these kinda people.

"Oh?"Atsushi smirked" Is it me or Moroboshi is acting out of character today, where is that smile that you always give to us?"

 _Damn, I am in really bad mood today aren't I? I can't even fake my usual smile_ The unlucky boy thinked, but he needed to get out of here now before the situation gets worse.

"I am just not well right now guys, so if you perdon me-"Ataru was already making his way between them.

"So, tell us Moroboshi, How does it feel to be a friends with a group of Freaks?"Atsushi was not going to let him go that easily.

Ataru stopped.

"Did you think we wouldn't know about it?, Dude, is hard enough to not know about your sexy ass alien girlfriend" Ataru could feel the smile in Atsushi's face.

"All of the student's know, about the strange dog humanoid monster, the one with stupid dog ears" a guy in the group mockingly said, Ataru fists tightened.

"Or the boy- girl, the one who is scared shitless when he sees a cat, dude what a loser, how can a girl date him?" another voice was heard,the laughing was starting.

"Wait, you're forgetting the best one, the one who always cry blood and talks to spirits, also he's poor as heck, he even lives in abandoned building!" the voice was trying so hard not to laugh.

That's IT.

"ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES, CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS?!" Ataru snapped while looking at them, he was furious, one thing was making fun of him but his friends, that _was another thing._

The gang was taken back at first, it was the first time they saw Ataru's shout _angrily_ at them , but that didn't stop them, even his leader was watching him with a angry smile in his face.

"You're asking for a fight Moroboshi?" Atsushi asked making signs to his gang.

"Bring it on " Ataru's voice was way to deep.

* * *

"It's late" Rinne said while watching the empty streets.

"Sure is and Ataru's not the kinda person to be late" Ranma sighed.

Inuyasha only noded in affirmation.

The boys were waiting for him to eat in the new restaurant of Tomobiki, they heard that it was 50% off because of the inaguration, so of course they need to eat there before the offer finish.

"Look, he's coming!, Hey Ataru why are you so late?" Ranma began to ask with a smile on his face when he saw Ataru coming closer to them.

"Yeah, it's strange of you to do that " Rinne continued.

"Did you chase girls or wha-" Inuyasha stopped talking when his nose got a strange smell, was it blood? _no way.._.

"Guys." Ataru almost whispered, it hurt a little to talk but he was surprised to see them a little closer of the school that they agreeded.

The three of his friends looked at him with worry, Ataru's cheek was a little deformed thanks to the punches, his mouth had a little blood and his right eye was swollen.

"Ataru, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND?" Inuyasha was definetly growling.

"It's nothing, guys really, just the usual, so don't worry"

"Ataru you're HURT, who the hell beat you up?"it was Ranma's turn to look angry and worried, he scanned him with his hands to see if another part of his body was hurt.

and Ataru's flinched in pain almost every single part where Ranma touched him.

"Augh…"

"Oh my god, Ataru why do you mean the _usual?"_ Rinne asked really worried "This happens to you often?"

Ataru nodded " When Lum is around they don't even try but when I am alone I always ignore them or escape, but today…"he stopped, he didn't want them to hear how those people called them.

"Ataru?" Rinne asked.

"It was a _very_ bad day to me, I was so tired to even ignore them, I am so sorry" he looked so defeated and sad, he didn't want to look like this, not in front of his friends but he couldn't help it.

"Inuyasha" Ranma said, his fists where already hardened and his battle aura was fumming.

"They were seven, I can detect seven different aroma's in his body and I can put my finger on that they are still in the school, _thoose freaking pests are still there_ " Inuyasha's hands where already crackling, his nails were almost dangerousy out.

Rinne's only put his haori on, while looking _really_ angry.

Ataru was so confussed, why they where so angry about? it was his fault ..

"Guys, where are you all going?!" it couldn't be, he is not that important to…

"We're going to make those bastards apologize to you!" Inuyasha said walking ahead.

"Make them feel how your body feels right now." Ranma was following inuyasha now.

"I also wanna know about the 'usual' thing they do to you, and how to formaly stop it." Rinne voice was cold as ice.

Ataru followed them, he could feel his tears coming out, was he really that important to them?, They really cared for him, if not, why would they do this, right?

That day Ataru felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders.


	3. Summer Job

Characters: The Rumic Girls( Kagome, Akane, Lum and Sakura) and Rumic Boys (Inuyasha, Ataru, Ranma and Rinne)

Warnings: None.

* * *

The beach was refreshing and good as Kagome remembered and being here with her friends was the best of all, sure they come to help Ryunnosuke and Nagisa out for their new restaurant and being summer, it's the season we're is more busy but still It was exciting to do things like this with all the girls, she finally can enjoy her teenage life like a girl of her age should do.

"I missed this!" Kagome was looking at the beach, all full of people, having fun, eating watermelons and swiming, it was all good.

"Yeah, it's been a while and it looks so calm"Akane looked and the sky, it was a clear sunny day.

"You guys really came!" a voice said in the distance, and all the girls turned around to see a girl with really short hair running to them, she had a blue shirt and used shorts, it was Ryunnossuke, she was smiling at them.

"Of course we came, when a friend is in need, we help them, right girls?" Kagome happily said and the other girls nodded with a smile, she was glad to see that Ryunnosuke was happier now, it looked that opening her restaurant with Nagisa was working perfectly to her, now that both of them abandoned her father, they even got closer now.

"Thank you, I really owe you all but where are your bodyguards?" Ryunnosuke asked after seeing no trace of the boys with them.

"Oh ,Darling and the others went to search a hotel while we were looking for you, we already give them the directions of the restaurant to meet us there"

"Also Rokudou was so excited to look at the hotels with them, that they couldn't say no, it was kinda cute" Sakura added with a little giggle.

"Ha, and Moroboshi tells me that they aren't dorks, well, let's go there girls, I will give you all the uniform to start to work, and for the lunch break I will make the sea Ramen with the ice flavored speciality's, you will test the new flavour"

"Yay!" All the girls said in unison while walking with her.

* * *

"I can't believe we just wasted two hours just for you two, idiots" Inuyasha growned while looking at Ranma and Ataru.

"But, that guy just challenge me in and a Saotome doesn't chicken out for a challenge"Ranma said proudly.

"The ' _How many watermelons can you cut_ ' is not exactly a challenge for your type" Inuyasha looked at him with a playful grin.

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment" Ranma glared at him.

"It can be both, and you Ataru, I can believe you even cheered this idiot with that."

"But it was kinda impressive, not even Mendou could do it that fast" Ataru was side by side with the other three boys, it was his first time going with real friends for a walk in the beach, it was exciting.

"Shut up or you will make his ego go to the sky" Inuyasha can already see Ranma's grin.

"I am sorry, It was almost all my fault, I was lost at seeing all those hotels and I lost track of time" Rinne commented while eating a piece of watermelon.

"Na, we don't count that and you know it" Inuyasha crossed his arms, he will be thankful for Kagome for giving him one of those things for the hair, it was hot as hell.

"But…."

"It's your first time so we can't help it" Ataru made it sound like it's didn't matter and Inuyasha and Ranma nodded.

"You guys…." Rinne didn't know what to say, they were so considerate with him.

"Oh look, I think we already found that restaurant that Lum said" Inuyasha changed the topic and the others gazed at the wood restaurant that was ahead, there where a lot of clients in the place and making line, it was unexpectedly popular.

The boys walked forward the line and a smiling Nagisa received them.

"Welcome to The Shionami restaurant, for a moment we trough all of you wouldn't come"

"Keh, we only had a few inconvenients, that's all."

"Excuse me, waitress!" a boy in one of the tables said, and a Beautiful Kagome went to him in bikini with a white half-apron with lace and her hair had a cute white headpiece, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said with a smile.

Inuyasha had no words, he was shocked as he saw her in that outfit with a little red in his cheecks.

"What's up Inuyasha, a dog eat your tongue?" Ranma was already making fun of him after he saw that state.

"Wow, that was amazing, I can believe such a cute girl like you could do that" Ranma hear a boy said and looked how Akane, in the pretty same outfit as Kagome with a different bikini, was being praised for how fast she served five plates, she was smiling with a _blush._

Ataru and Rinne searched in at the place and gazed at Lum and Sakura, doing and wearing the same as the other two girls, smiling, they looked so freaking cute.

All of the boys where in a deep through and in silence, with a little red blush in his cheeks

"Oh guys, you already saw that girls already started to help us out, they are so popular don't you think?"Nagisa was having fun at looking at the state of the boys.

"Hey" Inuyasha snapped a little of the trance " Can we be the body things for this place?"

"What?" Nagisa asked confused

"The bodyguards, you know, the people who guard the place" Ranma continued still looking at Akane.

"It's free?"

"Sure" Ataru was raising his eyebrow, it looked like the clients were flirting with Lum a little to much, it was good that Lum didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah"Rinne was still a bit lost, he never really appreciated how cute Sakura looked with that apron thingy, it was officially the best day of his summer.

"Then you can start working now if all of you want" Nagisa was already going to the kitchen place with Ryunnosuke, so he couldn't see the boys nod.


End file.
